Tears and Tears in Time
by memyskirtandI
Summary: Isabeau Weasly knows that she was adopted but she doesn't know who her real parents were.Meanwhile Annabel Bot knows that she doesn't remember half of her life.Can both women repair the tears and tears in their time.Sequel to Defy and Define Ordinary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Neighbor.

Disclaimer: still don't own HP, boo-who.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The community of muggles that lived on Privet drive were the worst sort. They hated the idea of anything unusual. So you could say this was not the best place for a thirty year old witch to move. Fortunately, or unfortunately, for her due to what she was told was a seizure twelve years ago caused her to forget most of her life previous to the 'seizure'. So she actually had no idea what or who she was. In effect she had to rename herself from her half memories; her name was now Annabel Bot. This was based off her real; though at the moment unknown, name Ann Abbot. As you know Ann Abbot would be the worst neighbor for these muggles, but considering that she did not think that she was a witch, she actually made a very good neighbor. With this in mind she made her way up to the door of number four, with a small present. She knocked on the door and a tall woman with a horse face answered. "Hello my name is Annabel Bot. I just moved into number 7." She said pointing to the only lot with out a neatly trimmed lawn. The horse face woman frowned in disproval on her lawn. Annabel sensing her disproval handed the gift into the lady, "This is for you." The lady opened the box to find a drawing of a stag, a dog, a lynx, sitting beneath a crescent moon, "I drew it myself."

The woman looked at the almost surreal picture, "This is amazing, please come in."

The lady led Annabel in to the kitchen where all of her family was sitting. "I'm Petunia; this is my husband Vernon..." She pointed to the beefy man then to a smaller version of her husband and said, "And this is our son, Dudley."

Annabel struggled with something to say nice about the family except to say, "Well Dudley is certainly the spitting image of his father."

It was then that Petunia moved in on the attack, "So do you have a family?"

Annabel sighed; she knew she did somewhere, where she couldn't remember, "No, It's just me in that house. That's why I haven't been able to clean anything." She added on trying to sound sorry about it.

"Oh, well maybe Harry can clean up your house for you." Petunia said sweetly pointing, to the fifth person in the room.

"Oh there is really no need for that, Mrs. Dursley." Annabel said politely.

"Oh really, I insist and you can just call me Petunia. I'm not that much older than you." Petunia said sweetly, testing Annabel again.

"Three years, and two weeks difference." Annabel mumbled without thinking.

"What did you say?" Petunia said in the same sweet manner.

"Umm, I said that… You are too kind for offering to have your …erm…"

"Nephew." Petunia supplied.

"…clean my yard."

"Oh!" Petunia said surprised, the girl had skipped the problem completely, "It's really no trouble at all. He could do it right now."

"Oh really there is no need. I was just going to clean my yard to day in fact."

"Great! Then he can help you." Petunia stood up and gave her nephew a sever look, making him stand up and implying that Annabel aught to do the same. To smooth this over Petunia started a different conversation, "Did you hear on the news this morning? About that Sirius Black man?"

Annabel's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened, "I heard." She said quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you know some one that he murdered?" Petunia said apologetically.

Annabel stopped to think, no she didn't know anyone killed by him, she didn't even know him. Why was she starting to cry? And why was this horse face woman comforting her? But in keeping with her story she whispered, "Yes."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Maybe you can come over later and we could talk about it." Petunia said sweetly leading Annabel down the hall.

"Oh there is really no need." Annabel sniffed, "I'll be fine, thank you by the way for your hospitality."

Petunia went on to say that she could come over anytime then proceeded to close the door in Annabel's face.

After the door closed Annabel turned to Harry and said, "Your aunts a bitch. Did you know that?" Harry didn't answer. "Hey you can talk straight to me. I probably won't even remember what you said in about two years."

That got Harry's attention, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that my memory is not something to brag about." Annabel said simply. When they crossed the street to her house Ann asked Harry if he could grab a rake and trash bag and start raking the yard. Thanks to what Annabel believed was a sheer amount of luck, but Harry thought might be magic the yard was cut and trimmed in record time. When they finished Annabel announced that it was time for lunch. Instead of making lunch she drove her and Harry to a small restaurant on the out skirts of London. She ordered a tuna fish sandwich and Harry ordered a small chips. "Oh come on a boy your age should eat more than that! Order at least a hamburger!" at Harry's confused face she said, "How old are you anyway?"

"Thirteen, today." Harry said shocked that anyone on Privet drive would care how old he was.

"Well then happy birthday! Are your Aunt and Uncle doing anything for it?"

"No. My uncle's sister is coming today, but she hates me."

"Oh. Well maybe we can go out for dinner tonight. Do you have any friends in the neighborhood?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I know something about not being the favored child. I ran away with my three brothers and we all lived in a one room apartment in London, until we were seventeen. So whenever I see some one as unfortunate as I, I always try to reach out to them."

"Oh, I do have one friend."

"Great! We'll go back to my house, we can clean some more than I'll tell your aunt that I need to go out and buy new furniture, and I want to drag you along to do the heavy lifting. Then we can go and pick up your friend and have a party. Does that sound like a good plan?"

Harry was speechless, so he nodded as Annabel ordered him a cheeseburger. The rest of the meal past as Annabel pressed Harry for news about his school, all he could tell her was that he had was that it was boarding school, and he had four great friends, and one of them lived in the neighborhood. Even though the news wasn't very truthful Annabel still loved hearing it. She had been out of any loop for so long it felt good to hear news, even if it was a truck full of lies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Dursley, your nephew will help me a lot tonight. And pass my respects to your sister in-law…. Yes… No thank you! Okay bye!" Ann said in to the phone, as she talked to Petunia. When she hung up the phone she and Harry drove to pick up his friend at the Polkiss's. When they drove up Harry got out of the car and asked if Orion was able to come out. Like Harry Orion was a wizard that attended Hogwarts, and he was adopted by the Polkisses when he was one, he was also bullied by Dudley's gang. Unlike though Harry this caused him to become a book worm, not a smart mouth.

With the two boys in the car Annabel drove the boys into London. "Where do you want to go?" Annabel asked. Both boys would have loved to go to Diagon Alley, but since Annabel was a muggle, they choose to go to the mall instead. Annabel told the boys to meet her at the food court in two hours, and then she gave them money for a movie. After the two boys left she made her way around the mall. She stopped in at a movie store and looked at some of the older movies. Sitting on top of a rack in the back was Lady Hawk. She stared at the movie for about ten minutes trying to remember where she had seen the movie before. Not remembering, she bought it anyway.

When she met back up with the two boys she told them that in order to keep with their cover they needed to go and pick out some furniture. At the furniture Annabel bought two plush red arm chairs, which strongly resembled the arm chairs in the Gryffindor common room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabeau Weasly was sitting on the floor of her room that she shared with Ginny in the Leaky Caldron reading her new school books. She would have preferred to get them at the beginning of the school year, because she had gotten one of the third years supply list the year. But her adoptive mother insisted that they wait until the official ones where sent. This annoyed Isabeau a lot because this means that she only had two weeks to learn all of her classes instead of the whole summer.

She looked at the wanted poster over her mirror again. Sirius Black the mass murderer looked down at her. He was still laughing his head off like what he had done was some sort of practical joke. She studied his face very closely; his grey eyes didn't bother her it was the rest of his face. Even though he looked like he had been through hell, which Azkaban was pretty close to, she could still tell that she had the same nose mouth, ears, not to mention hair. Her wavy black hair came to her shoulders and perfectly framed her face. she had known she was adopted from the her first memory. How could two red headed people make a girl with black hair, and bright blue eyes? What made things even more interesting was that she had seen those same grey eyes on

There was a nock on the door, "Come in!" she yelled.

"Ah Isabeau! Simply refreshing to see you." Fred Weasly said as he walked into her room.

"Yes, it is simply buffing!" George Weasly said as he pushed his twin out of the way.

Isabeau didn't even look up, "What do you two want? I can't give you money, and don't even think about advice for getting girlfriends."

"ah Isabeau, I deeply wounded to think that we would ask you for girlfriend advice." Fred said putting his hand over his heart as if she just stabbed him there.

"And I would never ask you for money." George Weasly said using the same wounded tone that his brother used.

"Then what do you want?"

"Mum told us to tell you to stop studying and come down stairs and eat dinner." Fred said seriously.

"Well you can tell your mom that she can send up a tray and I'll eat it later." Isabeau said turning the page in her Transfiguration book.

"Oh that's a shame…" George said evilly giving his twin a look.

"…because you'll never…" Fred said matching his brother's tone.

"…guess who finally…"

"…showed up."

"Who?" Isabeau said now actually looking at the two boys standing between her and the door.

"Your brother." George said.

Isabeau didn't say anything; she just stood up at lightning speed and ran out of her room running over anyone in her path. She came to skidding stop right in front of her brother. "Rion!" she screamed and hugged her brother. Isabeau was taller than her brother by a head, but that didn't stop him from being able to beat her at any physical activity.

"Hi Isa, long time no see." Orion wheezed as his sister crushed him with her hug.

"Oh sorry Rion. It's just I get so excited when I see you. It's the highlight of my summer."

"Even better than seeing the pyramids?"

"Are you kidding? You are so much more interesting than those things, for one you're alive."

"Thanks."

"Will you two sit down so that we can eat?" Ron asked loudly, bringing to two siblings back to earth. They had known about each other since they were able to remember, though they didn't meet each other until they were eleven and they met on the train. At school they acted like normal siblings, annoying each other and fighting, but at the end of school, and at the beginning Orion could always count on Isabeau to make a scene.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the train station Mr. Weasly pulled Harry, Isabeau, and Orion aside, and made them swear that no matter what they heard they would not go looking for Black. They all promised, but Isabeau had her fingers crossed behind her back.

When they finally got on the train the only open compartment was the last one. When they sat down and Harry had told everyone what Mr. Weasly had said Hermione freaked out, "Black escaped to come after you! Oh Harry you're going to have be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble!"

"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me!" Harry stated annoyed.

Isabeau laughed from her corner, "that's one of the biggest understatements of the year."

"Will you shut up? Harry's life is on the line here!" Ron said annoyed.

"So is mine and you don't see me or my brother pleading for attention." Isabeau said bringing a certain amount of venom into her voice.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked not at all phased, by Isabeau's tone.

"I mean that Sirius Black is the reason Orion and I are orphans. He killed my mother, or as good as killed her. She was a friend of your mother's Harry. She died trying to save her, and you. Now don't you think that he would want to finish his work?" Isabeau spat. She didn't tell them that Sirius Black was Orion's and her father, she hadn't even told Orion. The honest truth was that she was scared of Orion's reaction, the trio's reaction, and how it would feel to be Isabeau Black, instead of Isabeau Weasly. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. She would find her father even if it meant her death. Of course since the conversation had now drifted away from that subject she just opened her book on Transfiguration and read.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isa-B-O" Draco Malfoy drawled as his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle held Isabeau back so that Malfoy could be able to hex her and have a clear shot. It was after dark and they had caught her coming back from Hagrid's hut on the grounds. "Don't you know that your little games are up?"

Isabeau spat at his foot, they had been fighting since they were in their first year, he called her a blood traitor, and she called him a git. Ever since there have been hexes flying. He turned and sent a bat boogey hex at her, and she ducked so that it hit Goyle. With that she grabbed her wand out of his hand and petrified Crabbe. When she turned to Malfoy he was already lying down, with a big black dog standing over him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: it gets better, this is fic takes place from here to the end of the seventh year. Orion and Isabeau aren't best friends with Harry but they aren't enemies. Please review. Thanks.


	2. Questions

Chapter2: Questions

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter

AN: If you haven't noticed Isabeau is only a little insane, and Orion's a little shy. Flash backs are in _Italics_. And Annabel Bot knows that she has forgotten a lot of things but she can't remember what she forgot except for little pieces. Letters are _**Bold Italics.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabel Bot was hiding from the world. She had seen Harry run away from his aunt's house a month ago, but it never stopped being scary. It reminded her of something, something that she couldn't remember. So now when ever she wasn't painting, she was sitting on her memory case. Inside of it were things that didn't make sense, like moving pictures, a broom stick, and books that made no sense at all. She also had an owl, why she had no idea. But it was the owl that was the cause of her most recent fear. When Harry ran away, he was holding an owl cage, and behind him was his screaming uncle, and rising behind the house was an extremely fat woman screaming. Did this mean that she was like Harry? Did she have powers? Did Orion? Did her brothers? She opened the case just a bit to grab out a picture of her, and three other boys. The more she looked at the picture the more she remembered:

_She was pregnant. Her black hair was pulled back into a braid, and she was crying. One of her brother's was standing in front of her holding her, and whispering, "It's okay Ann I'll be back in before you know it." It was the brother with the black hair like her, and the grey eyes._

_"But Sirius, it isn't you it's me, I'm supposed to go back to the Death Eaters tonight, and Dumbledore wants me to stay there until you come back." Ann cried._

_"Come on Ann, you can't be serious. You're the girl who beat up your sister just last week. You can be her, you're good at it." Sirius tried to comfort her._

_She sniffed back the last of her tears. Why was she crying none of her friends were dead, and she obviously wasn't._ _With one last sniff she drew her wand…wait is that what that stick is called…and pointed it at her phoenix tattoo, and changed it to a skull and snake._

Annabel was back sitting on her floor, and now she was crying. Why she had no idea, but she knew that she had lost something. She feared that she was in the middle of something evil, and she didn't know it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabeau looked at the dog that now stood over Draco, the dog was really thin and it didn't seem to have had a bath in a century. Drawing her wand she pointed it at the dog and said, "_Scourgify_" that made the dog a bit cleaner but not really. Shrugging Isbeau turned around and started to walk away. The dog followed her. Isabeau turned around and looked at the dog. The dog put on a really good pouting face, "What do you want?" Isabeau asked the dog. The dog replied by walking past Isabeau to toward the castle. Isabeau sighed, "Fine but I'll have to ask McGonagall."

At the mention of the teacher's name the dog's ears drooped, but followed Isabeau anyway. Isabeau led the dog through the school to Professor McGonagall's office. When Isabeau knocked on the door she was answered by McGonagall's voice calling her to come in.

"Umm, Professor I found this dog on the grounds and I was wondering if I could keep it?" Isabeau asked sweetly.

McGonagall looked at Isabeau then looked at the dog. "Well you would need to clean it first, and then maybe get it some food."

"Thank you Professor." Isabeau stood up.

"Oh Isabeau, If I ever find out that, that dog has caused any problems, that dog is out." McGonagall said with a sense of finality.

"Professor, What if I caused the problem?"

"Then you'll get detention."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Professor." Isabeau said as she walked out of the office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first everyone was upset at Isabeau, because her dog stank, but after a few dozen baths, and meals the complaints grew less and less. On the first Hogsmead visit on Halloween Isabeau, tracked Orion down in Three Broomsticks. "Hey can I talk to you?" Isabeau asked. When Orion stared at her blankly she tacked on "Now?"

Orion nodded, so she pulled him back to the very back of the pub and after threatening the fourth years that were sitting there, they got their spot to themselves. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" Orion said carefully. No one really knew how his sister's mind worked, least of all him.

"Our parents."

"What about them?" Orion asked not seeing what this had to do with anything. When they were adopted their families received letters explaining that their birth names were Isabeau Aquila Abbot and Orion (Rion) Robert Abbot and that they had twin sibling living at such and such address. On their first day of school Dumbledore took them to his office and explained that their parents had been killed in the war with Voldemort. Ever since then they hadn't really asked a lot of questions, now that Isabeau was bringing them up right now made absolutely no sense.

"Well, more specificity our father. I don't think he's dead, or ever was for that matter."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Sirius Black, I think that he's our father." There she said it, now she had to listen to her brother call her insane, then she had to get to Zonko's.

Orion however didn't call her insane, all he said was, "How the hell did you come up with that idea?"

"Simple really, I have his face and hair, you have his eyes."

Orion stared blankly at her, and thought she was insane. Why she had to come up to him on a perfectly good day like that one? It did not make any sense. Even he had better things to do. "When did you decide this?" he asked.

"When I was spacing out in the Leaky Caldron and ended up looking at his picture, which is posted all over that place like every where else, so it didn't take long for me to make the connection." Isabeau said. Then she looked at her brother's face and said, "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Rion said truthfully without thinking.

Isabeau's light blue eyes flashed with hurt and anger, reminding Rion of something that he couldn't quite place where he had seen that look and not on his sister. Then Isabeau swallowed tears, stood up, and said, "Fine, but now you know what I think."

As the rest of the school sat down in the Great Hall for the feast a loud explosion caused the whole student body, and staff to run out into the entrance hall. There they found a very funny sight. Draco Malfoy was hanging from the ceiling very much awake waving his wand around as his robes around his head but his pants suspiciously stuck to the ceiling. The other person was none other than Orion who was knocked out but his ears kept on growing more and more till at that point they had reached, the size of a small cat. Everyone thought that this was hysterical, excluding the teachers who were trying to get through the crowd to the two students. No one noticed the black haired girl pushing her way back in to the hall. Isabeau laughed as she sat down in the empty hall, revenge was sweet, but getting away with it was sweeter.

When Orion finally regained consciousness it was well past midnight, though he thought that he was still asleep. His ears hurt, and there was a strange man standing over him laughing to himself. Orion couldn't quite see the man's face because it was very dark but he could hear what the man was saying, " I see that she was right, Isabeau definitely has the spunk, but you are a time bomb, I'm betting by the time you're in seventh year, you will be a rebel like your sister. But anyway…" the man stopped talking and looked the other end of the ward, where the door was opening. Without making a sound the man got up from the bed and disappeared. Immediately after that two teachers came in their wands glowing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well past midnight but Isabeau was still up. It was almost Christmas, and the year was going great. Aside from the scare on Halloween, there had been no news about Sirius Black. This upset Isabeau a lot, she looked at the dog that had taken up the habit of sleeping at the foot of her bed, and she could always count on him as a guard dog, though sometimes during the middle of the night Isabeau would wake up to find him gone. This was such a night.

For some reason this made Isabeau feel extremely lonely, and scared. For comfort she held on to her locket. This locket she had had since she was born. It was given to her by her real parents, and she guessed it was her mother. Once again she found herself tinkering with the lock, when she opened it she found as usual two blank pieces of parchment. But unlike the rest of the times she had opened the locket she got an idea. Being a sister of Fred and George Weasly, and knowing how they got away with all of their pranks. She drew her wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." When nothing happened, she changed the words a bit, "I solemnly swear I am up to some good." Writing appeared on both pieces of paper. On the first page there was a letter, and then on the other one there was a map. Isabeau read the letter first,

_**Dear Isabeau,**_

_**I have given this to you because I think that you have more use than your brother, who did not make half the ruckus you made in the womb. Anyway I have given you this map as a good way to cause trouble, at Hogwarts. I know that your father would approve, he probably wishes he thought of this first but he was always a bit slow. I wish that I could be there for you, but if you are reading this then I was killed by Death Eaters, for my work as a double agent. I hope that Voldemort has been defeated by you read this. But if he isn't then always know that your job is to make his reign hell. **_

_**On a happier note, if you ever have seen the Marauder's Map, this map is a counter part to that; it shows some places that that map missed. I hope you will use it wisely, or at least recklessly. I hope that your father is showing you the ropes about how to get away with anything at Hogwarts. You were always his favorite. That's probably because he choose your name, well your first name any way. Anyway I hope that you grow up to be a beautiful woman, and tell your brother that I love him. I will always remember you both.**_

_**Love,**_

_** Ann Abbot**_

_**Your mother.**_

_**PS. If your father died in the war as well please know that he loved you and would never stop.**_

Then at the very bottom of the page was scrawled in very messy hand writing that was obviously written later than the rest of the letter was written:

_**He didn't do it.**_

Isabeau stared at the bottom of the page for a very long time, apparently her mother though that her father was innocent. That would explain one thing, why her mother loved her father, but it didn't explain the rest of the problem. To get her mind off the subject she looked at the map it read:

_**Miss Wingedears proudly presents; **_

_**AA's Map**_

_**A counterpart to the Marauder's map, but also can be used by it's self.**_

Isabeau gasped, on the map it was exactly the same as the Marauder's map, but the hand writing was different, and as she looked through the school, many more secret area's and on the sixth floor there was an arrow pointing to a wall and underneath the arrow read: _**Room of Requirement **__**(unplotable**___and in the second floor girl's bathroom an arrow pointed to a sink and it read: _**Possible Chamber of Secrets, if you believe in that sort of thing.**_ Isabeau was amazed, how had her mother known these things? It seemed impossible that anyone one person could know so many things, and still have a social life. As she scanned the map she found, that most of the castle was still asleep, Professor Lupin was pacing in his office, and only a few first years were sneaking around on the fifth floor. Just as she was about to close the map when she spotted something that caught her eye: _**Sirius Black (aka the dog)**_. Isabeau sat up in bed, she was shocked. Now that she knew the truth, what was she going to do? Well first she had to get on her bathrobe, and then she walked down to the common room, to wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: sorry about how it to get this up. Yesterday was the first day that I finished my homework before midnight so I had a chance to finish this chap. please review.


	3. So Close

Chapter 3: To close to call

Disclaimer: I'm am not stealing these ideas, the plot is mine, but the most of the characters belong to the rich people not me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabel was watching Lady Hawk again; she couldn't quite remember where she had seen it before, aside from every other night since she bought it. The every time she heard the name Isabeau she knew that that name meant something to her, but what she had no idea. Was it a name of a friend, her sister that she didn't know she had, or some one else? Why did she leave a bowl of dog food out on her back step every night, she didn't have a dog? Why did Harry's friend on purposely walk over to her house, wait for her to answer the door, then say that he had the wrong address? And why did she want to know these things? It was clear to her that she was insane but the fact that she knew that would make some one assume that they were actually sane, but reacting to an insane problem. Either way it had the problem with insanity.

So she did what she had promised herself never to do. She went upstairs, and then climbed up the step ladder to the attic. Once inside she walked carefully across the planks that laid that served as a floor. Then on the far side there was a pile of things. First a empty owl cage, she had let her owl out of it's cage, seven years ago and had no idea why it kept coming back. Second a rack full of robes, most of them black leather. At the bottom of the rack hidden deep beneath a pile of boots was a trunk with the letter's AA on it. As Annabel moved the box out into the middle of the room, her pulse quickened. Then like it was a time bomb she carefully moved her hand over the latch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabeau had stayed up for the majority of the night watching the Gryffindor fire burn down and die. By two o'clock the fire was completely dead and in four hours the house elves would be coming to start it again and clean the common room. Isabeau was pretty sure that he must have gotten past her when the portrait whole opened a bit and her dog came trotting in looking very pleased with himself. Isabeau stood up, and held out her hand to him, "Ah there you are I was just beginning to worry about to you." She said sweetly, smiling as the dog trotted over so she could pet him. As she stroked his fur she smiled, and whispered, "What have you been up to know…Padfoot."

Sirius froze, perhaps his daughter had made a mistake, maybe she didn't know what she was talking about, but all his hopes shattered when he looked at her face which looked exactly like her mother's when her plan worked. As he started to transform back into a man, Isabeau laughed with pleasure. "I knew it! I always was lucky."

"You didn't know you guessed." Sirius said angrily, surprising Isabeau causing her to trip and fall into the fire pit.

"Shit!" she swore as she failed to get up, and then hit her head. Sirius stepped over and extended a hand to his daughter, when a bright green flame suddenly exploded, and they were both suddenly thrown out of the fire place into a very different house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BOOM!**_ What sounded like a bomb exploding came from behind her, making her fall over onto the bare ceiling falling through it on to the second floor hallway. Seemingly unhurt Ann sprung to her feet and into a fighting position. From the down stairs she heard raised voices.

"What the HELL happened?" a girls voice screamed infuriated.

"Be quiet! The muggles in this house probably heard that explosion and will probably come down to investigate." said a much older, hoarser male's voice.

Annabel sat down at the top of the stairs to listen to the intruders closely. If she called the cops, the intruders would have left by then without leaving a trace. Then she would be forced to see that shrink again. The shrink that looked like a slimy haired creep, his name was Smith, but Annabel called him Snilvelious, behind his back and once to his face which made him say in his analysis that she was even more unbalanced than he had thought and would need to have another visit with her. Even though she had gone to the shrink's office several times in the last twelve years and had never gotten anywhere. This was because she was a woman with out a childhood and shrinks always like to dig through your memories, and when you don't have any it presents a problem.

They had brought her to a shrink the night it happened. She was eighteen, dressed in ridiculous clothing, and had a head ache. When they first brought her in she tried to strangle the shrink, then when she realized what she was doing she called him a 'stupid muggle' what ever that was. Then she thought that there was nothing different about him, than any other person in the world, and she was going insane, if she wasn't already.

Then the next time she went she was twenty and had a 'seizure' in the middle of a mall, and started calling out to some one named James, and was crying hysterically. After that visit she went to the shrink's office for three weeks straight, and got no where. There were two different occasions that something happened like that, once on Halloween, and the other was on the fourth of August, when she saw a group of teenagers having a birthday party in the mall.

"I don't hear anything!" the girl whispered loudly.

"Will you shut up?" the man scolded.

"_That _is no way to talk to your daughter."

"SHhh!"

After that there was another silence then the man said "I don't hear anything."

"Told you." The girl said snottily, then the mood changed suddenly, "How the hell did we end up here?" she asked loudly.

"I don't know, we must have triggered some left over floo powder in there and apparently this place is known as the 'shit'"

Ann almost swore, great now just because she referred to her house as the 'shits' she has strange people calling at insane times of the night. Looking at the clock across the hall she noted that it was more of a morning than night. Then she remembered something, when she was twenty she moved in with a woman who was at the time thirty now she would be at least forty, who seemed to understand what Ann meant by not remembering her youth, or not letting yourself remember, and she remembered that as she moved out the woman, her name was Jamie wasn't it, had offered her help when ever she needed it. Well tonight she definitely needed help, so she all had to do was somehow get to her car, then get the hell out of there. How she was going to do that she had no idea. Then she looked out the window and noted that it wasn't that far down to the ground, but she might break something. Though that thought wasn't the main thing on her mind when she opened the window and put her feet out of it.

------------------( AN:I should really stop it here, but you would kill me)----------------------

"What's that?" Isabeau asked pointing out the frond window as what appeared to be a large cat, landed on the front lawn then started to run towards the car parked on the side of the street.

When Sirius turned around from the picture that he was studding he said, "Family pet? Maybe?"

Isabeau noted the almost wistful look in his eyes as the rather large black cat with little tuffs of fur on the ears that looked like little wings. "It looks more like a Lynx than a house cat." She pointed out, than turned away from the window to examine the kitchen/living room that they were standing in. there were no pictures of a family or of any person for that matter. The only thing there was, was an amazing hand drawn picture of a buck, dog, wolf, and a black lynx running beneath a full moon. The picture was amazing even though it was not moving, Isabeau could swear that it was. The whole thing looked like motion. Then she looked at her father, he was staring at the picture to but with a confused look in his eyes.

When he noticed her staring at him, he cleared his throat and said, "Your mother drew a picture like this for James and Lilly's wedding. I had thought it was destroyed with the rest of the house, but somehow this muggle got it."

"How do know if this is her work?" Isabeau asked, "It doesn't move and I thought that she was a witch."

"She was, but she never used magic on her work, they seemed to have a magic of there own, and look at this." He picked up the edge of the picture and pointed out the initials on the back of the paper, _**A.A.**_ was written there in the same boyish hand writing that Isabeau had seen in her letter.

"So what was my mom like?" she asked.

Sirius looked at her, and then looked away, "You have her eyes." he said then sat down in one of the big red chairs in front of the fire place, and gestured for Isabeau to do the same. As she sat down across from him he started, "Your mother was one of the most life filled people I knew. I remember in our fifth year, she got drunk then …one of our friends, another boy, stayed up all night with her. Because he was scared about what she would do if she was left alone, and all night she kept asking him why I and James, wouldn't sleep with her, and don't get me wrong our friend is a great guy but he is not the kind to have anything to do with women. By dawn, he was so freaked out that when James and I finally came back he begged one of us to go out with her just to shut her up, and that is the story of how I asked your mother out on our first date, well the first official one anyway."

Isabeau was fascinated. She knew that many kids her age would have been sick of these stories about their parents, but she had never heard them before so she asked for another one, and another one after that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now you might be wondering about Ann. She had run to the car as fast as she could, after she miraculously landed on her feet and didn't break anything. After starting the car she drove toward London. Stopping #5 Ridge Street she looked at the flat and wondered why it seemed so familiar to her, she figured that it was the apartment that she stayed in when she lived with her brother…s. Figuring that she had nothing to lose she got out of the car and knocked on the door. It was five o'clock in the morning so she was surprised when a woman answered the door right away. When she saw Annabel her jaw dropped, "What do you want?" the woman asked.

"Umm," Ann laughed, as she tried to think of something to say, "It's just that I think I used to live here, like twelve years ago, and I just wanted to see it again."

"That's not possible." The woman said quickly, almost unbelievingly.

"Why have you lived here for that long?" Ann shot back. When the woman pursed her lips in a surprised/upset look Ann laughed, "I knew it, now could I please come in?"

The woman didn't move, that didn't surprise Ann, what surprised her was when the woman held up a picture and asked, "Do you recognize this man?"

Ann studied the picture, "Yeah isn't wanted for killing a lot of people in some explosion?"

"Anything else about him?" the woman pressed.

"No, well I think that I knew him from before, but I don't really remember." Ann said sadly. "Why do you think that he was hiding in this apartment?"

The woman then said, "Maybe you should come in." and opened the door to her.

Ann was amazed, she didn't think that the door would open, much less the woman would open it for her, but what puzzled her most was that she knew this woman but didn't know how. Then she figured that woman knew her from 'before' and she should just follow, and keep her guard up.

The woman led her to a table in the kitchen and sat her down and said, "My name is Amelia Bones, and I work for the government. Who are you?"

Ann stared at the woman, then answered her saying, "Annabel Bott, I'm an artist."

"Really?"

"Yes, well at least for the last twelve years."

"Before that?"

"I don't know, and why do you care?"

"Let's just say that I have a degree in helping troubled people."

"Like a shrink? Because I have a shrink, and I don't need a shrink, I already have one."

"Does it do any good?"

"No, and how do you know that I'm troubled?"

"You came to this apartment at five o'clock in the morning with no reason at all, and you didn't question my motives until now. What I would say is that you were once very sharp, but you may have lost your touch in the last twelve years."

"I HAVE NOT LOST MY TOUCH! Right now there is a man in my house, with a girl, and I don't know who either of them are! All I wanted to know is if there was some one still in this house and now I need to get to my friend's house!" Ann said angrily, standing up from the table knocking her chair over.

"There's a man in your house? What did he look like?" Amelia asked eagerly.

Ann glared down at the woman, "If I tell you will you promise not to turn me into the shrinks, because the last thing I need to see is Snivelus again."

"Who?" Amelia asked confused.

"That's it, I've got to go." Ann turned around and walked out the door.

Amelia, was still sitting when she heard the door slam, after that a large dark man came in to the room, "So do think that's her?" He asked casually.

"Yes, I do but I don't think she remembers a thing."

"What about this man in house? Should we send some Aurors over?"

"No Kinsley, I think that is just her imagination, which triggered that idea."

"So what are we going to do about her?"

"Some one should definitely watch her. I remember when she was an underage witch and was still able to keep the ministry on its toes. I would hate to see what she can do now."

"Who should we send?"

"I have the perfect idea."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning Isabeau and Snuffles caught the Night Bus to back to Hogwarts, just in time to get welcomed back by a hyperventilating McGonagall. "Where have you been?" she demanded as soon as Isabeau walked into the courtyard.

"Sorry Professor, I was working in the common room when I must have fell asleep, and I must have walked into the fire place and somehow flooed myself to somewhere, cause when I woke up I was in someone else's house. As soon as I could I flagged down the night bus and came back. I am so sorry, professor I didn't mean to leave. I know that I am not supposed to leave the castle and all, so I know I'm probably going to get in a lot of trouble. So before you give me detention for the rest of my school-life, I just want to say I'm sorry." Isabeau said in her most convincing lying voice she could muster, which was very convincing.

Professor McGonagall studied Isabeau for a while then said, "This may be a very dumb thing to do Ms. Weasly, but I do believe you. Now I'll lead you back to your common room, Ms. Granger has asked me to check on something there anyway."

After they reached the common room Isabeau had to make herself scarce or she would have to witness Harry, and his two his friends have a huge fight. So she took her small pile of presents to her room. From her mom she got a black sweater with a hawk, her favorite animal, on the front, then from the twins she got some great dungbombs, from Ginny she got some perfume, Ron got her hair bands, what he got her every year, from her anonymous godfather she got a home work planner, and from Orion she got a book on mental health for witches. When all of those were open, there was still one unopened present so Isabeau turned to Snuffles, and said, "When did you have the time to get me anything?"

He in response just raised his eyebrows and looked at her like she was crazy. Ignoring him Isabeau opened the long package and was stunned to find a Firebolt, with a beater's club and pads.

"How did you know? I have never played at school before."

For this Sirius transformed and said, "I knew because you are strong and athletic, and as I told you your mother was a great beater."

"But how did you know?"

"I overheard you telling those red head boys that you could out beat them with your eyes closed."

"Oh."

"Happy Christmas Izy."

"Izy?"

"That's what I called you as a baby."

"Really?"

"Really, Really."

"Oh Happy Christmas, Dad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: The long awaited chapter, I hope this surpassed your expectations, and will sustain you till I have enough time to update again. So keep reviewing, and don't stop reading!


End file.
